


Tsujami (Tsugumi Jam)

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Gun Violence, Jamdori AU, Strawberry Jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Tsugu gets jam'd.Please remember to read warnings and tags, and do not read this fic if you can't handle violence. Putting this in both the summary and the notes, so don't say you weren't cautioned.





	Tsujami (Tsugumi Jam)

**Author's Note:**

> We've had issues with people saying they weren't warned enough even though we tag everything, so this is yet another warning for you. Seriously, if you can't handle it, click away now.
> 
> If you can handle it, welcome! Suffer with us!

Tsugumi was feeling confident. She’d finally worked up the courage to kiss her girlfriend Kanon, and the date had gone swimmingly.

Now just to get home. It was proving harder than expected! They were holding hands, which had the both of them blushing, and it was hard to concentrate on anything but that feeling. It was like the rest of the world melted away when they were together, and that felt nice. 

“Um! Kanon-san, are you sure this is the right way?”  
“Eh? I think… it should be through this alleyway and then to the left, then I know the way from there… I think…”  
“It’s ok! We’ll figure it out.”

It was getting pretty late, but Tsugumi barely cared. She didn’t want to separate from Kanon, even though they both had to go to their own houses eventually. Kanon’s sense of direction actually helped a little this time, because she had longer to hold her hand.

It sure was a long alleyway that stretched between four large buildings that loomed well above them. The streetlights only did so much, and in the darkening evening it was very hard to see.

A noise. Kanon jumped, bringing Tsugumi with her.

“Kanon-san, it’s just a kitty! There’s nothing to worry abo-”

Pain exploded at the back of Tsugumi’s right leg.

“Huh?”

She let go of Kanon’s hand instinctively and fell to the ground, where she grazed her knees. She was then hit again in the leg with a baseball bat, and again in the face, and once more in the face, and-

“Kanon-san! Run!”  
“I’m not leaving you!”

Kanon tried to pull Tsugumi up, but a hefty blow to the shoulder dislocated Tsugumi’s arm.

She kicked her attacker, managing to stand. Kanon looked terrified, and it was only then that Tsugumi realized that whoever it was had a gun.

She reached out to gesture for Kanon to leave, and that earned her a bullet to the arm. Kanon squeaked and ran.

Good!

Another shot rang out, and Tsugumi felt a burst in her chest. She stumbled back.

Bad!

She coughed blood into her good hand between pleas for mercy. She tried to back away from her attacker, but they herded her into a corner. 

“You don’t have to do this,”

A spray of blood shot between her fingers. It was almost impossible to breathe.

“I don’t want you to do this, plea-”

Tsugumi turned her gaze beyond the gun, which was now mere inches away from her face. She spotted Kanon, partially obscured by one of the buildings. Kanon was staring at her. She was staring right at her.

“WAI-” was all she could get out before her brains hit the concrete wall behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this despite the warnings and are upset then that one's on you bud.
> 
> Also yeah wow this one is short. Oops.


End file.
